


Немного терпения

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Несмотря на периодические упоминания Тоном его «механической одной пятой», Гарик никогда всерьез не задумывался об этом.Пропущенная сцена к главе 12 «Призрачной эскадрильи»
Relationships: Garik "Face" Loran & Ton Phanan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Немного терпения

Послышалось негромкое, но весьма заковыристое ругательство. Гарик со стоном нащупал комлинк — неужто подъем? — но до него оставалось еще почти три часа. Он уже решил, что ему приснилось, когда ругательства раздались снова, не менее цветистые.

— Тон? — Гарик легонько постучал по переборке, разделяющей их каюты. — Это ты развлекаешься?

Воцарилась тишина, потом голос Тона отозвался:

— Нет, Зурел Дарилльян. Восстал из мертвых и жаждет отмщения за надругательство над его наследием.

— Проблемы?

— Разве что у тебя, ты же главный осквернитель.

Гарик вздохнул и улегся обратно.

Тянулись минуты. Из-за переборки не доносилось больше ни звука, и, казалось, совершенно ничего не мешало спать дальше, но Гарик все лежал, глядя в темноту. Молчание кричало громче всех возможных ругательств. Не выдержав давления тишины, Гарик сполз с койки, прошлепал босыми ногами в коридор и постучал снова, теперь уже в дверь.

— Никого нет дома. — На этот раз Тон отозвался немедленно, устало и раздраженно. — Закрыто до дальнейших распоряжений.

— Это я, — сказал Гарик.

— Да уж понял. Кто еще ломится по ночам в чужие каюты и мешает спать добропорядочным гражданам?

— Когда это ты был добропорядочным? Тон, открой, пока мы не перебудили весь корабль.

Этот аргумент подействовал: Гарика все же впустили внутрь.

Тон сидел на койке, вытянув ноги, от запястья механической руки к датападу тянулся пучок проводов. Искусственные пальцы подергивались, будто отбивали какой-то ритм.

Несмотря на периодические упоминания Тоном его «механической одной пятой», Гарик никогда всерьез не задумывался об этом. К металлической полумаске на лице и искусственному глазу он привык настолько, что практически не замечал, а остальное всегда было тщательно скрыто одеждой. Сейчас, в домашних шортах и легкой рубашке, все было на виду: левая нога почти до самого паха, правая рука от середины плеча вниз. Металлический каркас конечностей с прожилками проводов, как будто с тела ободрали плоть, оставив кости. Гарик невольно проследил за странным, противоестественным соединением механики и человеческого тела.

— Налюбовался? — нелюбезно спросил Тон, и Гарик понял, что беззастенчиво пялится на напарника.

Он хотел смутиться, но передумал:

— Нет, — честно ответил он. — Красиво.

В любом уродстве есть своеобразная красота. Несмотря на слегка жутковатое впечатление, вид скорее завораживал, чем отвращал.

Тон выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска и вернулся к своему занятию: подстраивал какие-то параметры на датападе, запускал калибровку — пальцы искусственной руки на мгновение конвульсивно сжимались в кулак, потом продолжали отстукивать ритм, правда, уже немного другой. Тон тихо ругался и снова менял настройки.

Ловушка на Ксобоме, вырубившая электронику их истребителей, сделала то же с протезами Тона. Ногу он восстановил быстро — по крайней мере, ходил он, уже не хромая, — но с рукой дело явно было сложнее.

— Почему ты не попросишь Зубрилу помочь? — спросил Гарик.

Тон сжал губы.

— Потому что тут нет ничего, требующего участия ледоруба. Примитивная настройка. Нужно просто немного терпения.

Судя по всему, именно с терпением и была основная проблема. Гарик зевнул.

— И тебе обязательно заниматься этим посреди ночи? Попробуй днем на свежую голову.

Тон сверкнул глазами.

— Я хочу получить допуск к полетам, Гарик, — сообщил он. — Желательно раньше, чем Зсинж скончается от старости. Для этого мне нужна функциональная рука. А днем — сюрприз — дежурства на мостике, охрана пленных и еще миллион поручений, и настройка конечностей совершенно не укладывается в это расписание. Так что, будь добр, выметайся отсюда и не отвлекай.

И вот тут Гарику стало по-настоящему стыдно. Тон явно сидит так не первую ночь, а ему, занятому собственными вахтами и изучением устного творчества капитана Дарилльяна, даже не пришло в голову поинтересоваться, как дела у напарника.

Гарик потер глаза, прогоняя сон, и плюхнулся на койку рядом с Тоном. Тот удивленно уставился на него:

— Не помню, чтобы приглашал тебя к себе в постель.

— Ужин мне купишь в следующий раз, — хмыкнул Гарик, перехватывая датапад. — А теперь давай, показывай, как тут все работает.

За два часа, оставшихся им до подъема, Гарик обогатил свой словарный запас десятком новых ругательств, дважды пытался разбить датапад об голову Тона, один раз чуть не получил по лбу сам — и, наконец, в очередную попытку механические пальцы перестали жить своей жизнью.

Тон несколько раз сжал и разжал кулак, недоверчиво глядя на внезапно ставшую послушной руку, отобрал датапад и осторожно, словно опасаясь результата, написал несколько фраз. Медленно ухмыльнулся:

— А у тебя талант. Когда тебя выгонят из пилотов, будет чем заработать на кусок хлеба. — Благодарность во взгляде вовсе не нужно было озвучивать словами.

— На что только не пойдешь ради спокойного сна, — ухмыльнулся Гарик в ответ. «Всегда пожалуйста».


End file.
